Kyuubi's curse
by silent127
Summary: Kyuubi is a song buff and loves to see how much he can irritate Naruto with his singing. But once he gets out, he spreads it across the lands. Can anyone find out how to get rid of this ..."curse"? THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The freaky friday twist with a curse

1Naruto was close to just getting out of the store. This was taking too long. All he had to do was go into the store and pick up some ramen. But an old lady decided to get into line before him with a huge cart full of unknown items, and it was irritating him to the point of not return. **Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey. **

Shut up! This isn't cool and I'm so sick of you just being in my head. Naru-kun slammed the ramen into the candy rack and stalked out of the store. As he walked to his vehicle he took some deep breaths to calm down. "Ok," he said aloud, "the alley should be right around..."

**He'll be coming around the mountain here he comes, he'll be... **"SHUT UP!! And I'm not going to tell you again." Naruto screamed. He recieved looks from the passer-bys who sped up their walk. Naru angrily looked down at the pavement and turned a dark red. "I hate you, you know that." He heard Kyuubi take a deep breath to start up again. "Don't do it." Kyuubi settled with a quiet hum, not wanting to get yelled at anymore, no matter how fun it was to get Naruto screaming at him.

Naruto continued walking with his head down, still sending threatening thoughts to Kyuubi. I can't wait to get you out of me you know that? I'm going to be the one putting you through..." **Watch out**. Kyuubi said with a sly smile.

"What?" Naruto bumped into someone. "Sorry ...S-Sasuke." His face turned back to it's deep red. **I can see what's happening**.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

**And you don't have a clue**.

"Who?"

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Noth-" He tried to explain.

**You'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our duo's down to one**.

"Huh?" His face and mind were in complete lose.

**Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air**.

Naruto became completely embarrased as her realized the song and stomped around Sasuke. "I'm going to make you a disaster if you don't just stay to your own business!"

**I can't help it. I'm the one stuck in your body. I know all your thoughts and all your... **_**desires**_**.** Kyuubi growled playfully.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell back, but stopped, knowing it was to no prevail. The demon continued with the song, hoping to get some more out of Naruto but didn't have much luck until they reached the apartment.

"Welcome back," Kakashi stood up from the fridge. "You know, you really should start keeping track of your milk, we all know what happened last time you had rotten milk." He picked up the carton shaking it around before tossing it into the garbage can.

"How do you... Never mind. What are you doing here Sensei?" Naruto slipped off his sweatshirt and threw it onto the bed.

"Training. You never showed up this morning. Why?"

"Well, Mr. Konoha Idol here didn't wake me up. He seems to sing all day long but just can't seem to do anything else." He opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup for some water.

"Ah, still singing then?"

**I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What... **

"THERE-IS-NO-RAIN-SO-STOP-SINGING-AND-JUST-SHUT-UP!"

"You know Naruto, maybe he's trying to tell you something. You've been up tight lately, is something going on? It's possible that whatever is going on, is causing him to start up singing to try to calm you down..."

"He's not trying to calm me down, he's just trying to see how much he can irritate me..."

Kakashi continued talking, "You know I read about this sort of thing in one of my books. Make-out Paradise, says that singing can be a very calming and... desirable thing for relationships. I mean, in one of the chapters, the guy began singing to the girl outside her window, and she was mad at first but as he continued, she eventually ran down stairs and held him in a... warming embrace. And they began..."

"STOP! Stop right now! I don't need or want to hear..."

**You and me baby ain't nothing mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel! **

"Thats it! I've had it with this mother-fuckin demon, in my mother-fuckin body!" Naruto yelled. He began stalking out of the room.

"Naruto calm down! This isn't good for you health you know what. You need a fortune cookie."

"Huh?"

"Look." Kakashi reached into Naruto's cupboard and pulled one out.

"That wasn't in there..." Sensei ignored him as he put it into his hand. "Now open it."

Naruto did as he was told. "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes, and be what they are."

A large rumble began and Naruto was hit by something and thrown back against the wall, where he was being held by his shirt. He felt himself being pulled inside, as something else pushed out.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OI! 16 years can give you such a crick in the neck!" The new Kyuubi Naruto yelled. He felt the old one trying to push his way out. "Silence-no-jutsu." He quickly formed the sign putting him to sleep for as long as was needed.

"Ahh, Kyuubi. You're out." Kakashi was sitting on the table reading. "I take it you just put Naruto to sleep?" Kakashi said noticing the small hand signs.

Kyuubi smiled widely. "It's oh, so, quiet, shh, shh."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one. So what's your next plan?"

"I don't know what to say - Oh not another word."

Kakashi set his book down. "What?"

"Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world"

"What does?" He stared at Kyuubi-Naruto's hands who were forming a new jutsu.

"Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world"

"What are you doing? I've never seen that before." Kyuubi sang over him.

"Just - la la la la la - and everybody's singing."

"Whatever it is stop." Kakashi was now standing up and about to rush over him.

"La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing." Kyuubi finished it off with the dragon sign, and closed his eyes.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

***

A large wave crossed the Leaf Village knocking everybody down onto the ground.

***

"Ow." He glanced across the room trying to find the Kyuubi-Naruto. There wasn't any sign of him.

"What hurts the most..." Kakashi covered his mouth. Opening it again, "Was being so close..." Kakashi covered his mouth again. He stood up, hoping his theory was wrong. He got out of the house quickly and headed over to Sasuke's place.

***

"Where'd you go?" Kakashi sang as he pounded on the door. "I miss you so..." Kakashi grimaced and knew how this song was going to sound. "Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone..."

Sasuke's door swung wide open. He began screaming, "Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more? I never thought this is how I'd HIT, THE, FLOOR!"

Kakashi was taken back. "If you wanna get out alive. Hold on for your life." Sasuke continued, pointing towards Sakura's house. He nodded understanding what he was saying.

"I'm game, you're game; you're the main attraction, And the way you fit your jeans it makes me ready for action." Kakashi sang.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. Kakashi shook his head realizing how that sounded. He grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Sakura's house.

***

"No, Im not coming to your party, girl. Im not gonna make it over there, girl. I aint gonna make it your party." Sakura yelled at the through the door.

"This is the story of a girl." Kakashi began singing and laughing. Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Something just isn't right. I can feel it inside. The truth isn't far behind me." Sakura slowly opened her front door.

"Can you feel the love tonight..." Kakashi slapped his hands over his mouth again, and nudged Sasuke to speak. He glared for a moment at him that turned to Sakura.

"Over The Top Over The Top, Right Now It's Killing Time, Over The Top, Over The Top, The Only Way Out Is To Die."

Both Kakashi and Sakura gave him disgusted looks.

"I see the bad moon rising."

Both of Kakashi's students nodded.

"Who let the dogs out?" Sakura bursted out. Turning a dark red she quickly covered her mouth again.

"I did it. I think I went too far." Kakashi rubbed his head looking down, avoiding the glare knives. "My hands are stained with love. Wish I could take it away. I hid behind the shell." Sakura threw open her door and marched up to his face, raising her hand to smack him. He quickly grabbed it and tried to explain. "He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd had been there. If you'd had heard it. I betcha you would have done the same."

Sakura paused thinking it over. Then she glanced over at Sasuke to see what he had to say. She smacked him upside the head nonetheless and started heading away from the house dragging the other two behind her. "Just when you think, that you've got a hold, just when you get on a roll, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again."

***


	2. The first effects

***

"Find him, bind him, Tie him to a pole and break, His fingers to splinters, Drag him to a hole until he, Wakes up naked, Clawing at the ceiling, Of his grave," Sakura sighed as she paused looking for the next route.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at each other wide-eyed. This wasn't the Sakura they knew. She started humming as she headed off in the next direction.

"The torch I bear is scorching me, And she's laughing, I've no doubt, I hope she fries, I'm free if that bitch dies,I better help her out." Sasuke shrugged and followed.

The three headed down an alley close to the Hokage Tower. Until they heard a piercing scream, and ran to Tsunade's room, and pounded on the door.

Tsunade threw open the door. "Turn your face away, from the garish of the day." She paused shaking her head.

That definatley wasn't what she had in mind. She tried again, but something took over an she became deeply moved. "Softly, defitly, music shall caress you," Tsunade put her back agaisnt the frame of the door and moved her hand slowly across her collar bone. "Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you." She moved away and slinked toard them as she sang.

Standing back up, she skated back into her house singing, "Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind." The door closed.

Kakashi was the first to open his mouth. "But you know. That she's watching, She's laughing, she's turning, she's holding her tonic like a cross."

Sasuke continued for him. "The rooms suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are." A pause as they tried to figure out what he was saying. "So you can smell her perfume, you can see her lying naked in your arms."

The music screeched to a stop. Kakashi and Sakura had their jaws dropped down as far as they would go. Sasuke just stared off into space before Sakura got ahold of herself and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Relax, take it eeeeeaaaassy." She sang.

Kakashi nodded, then pointed to both of them, so show that they neede to split up. Both nodded in understanding and ran off. Kakashi watched for a minute before turning around. As he began walking he started singing, "On the road agian, I just can't wait to be on the road again."

---

"I won't back down! You can stand me up at th egates of hell but I won't back down." Ino yelled at Sakura, causeing her ot run into a pole.

"What do you mean when you say. . ." Sakura tried.

"I'm a solider." Ino stepped up into her face.

"You're too young to play that sound now." Sakura whispered threateningly back.

"It's about to be a. . . girlfight," Konahamaru rapped. His posse began beatboxing behing him.

Sakura and Ino both turned on him. Kicking out the kids group went flying back.

***

Sasuke paused at a corner trying to decide which way to go. "I will travel across the land, Searching far and wide, Teach Pokmon to understand, The power that's inside." He took off at a sprint to the right,, trying to control the outbursts of song.

As he was running down the street a group of orcheastra people were patting farewell to each other as people behind them were gathering their house items as if the town was going under. While two of three of the members began walking away the last one started to play a... different kind of music. The two stopped and turned. The second violinist looked down the returned to his original spot and began to play along.

Sasuke stood close enough hear the music and avoid the crowd. The third man returned himself with his huge instrument and joined in.

Sasuke wondered how they had been able to talk. Then it hit him. They can do movie quotes! Kakashi, Sakura, and him had thought they could only sing, so thats all they had been able to do. If they began to think they were a movie, they'd be able to understand more! They could find Naruto later. He had to tell Sakura and Kakashi the news.

***

Kyuubi sat on the heads of the past hokage's watching the town decide whether is should be in chaos or be somewhat glad they were singing. And some of them had most beautiful voices, others though... He wouldnt dream of hearing them ever again.

***

"You can talk to me. You can talk to me. You can talk to me." Jiraiya moved from girl to girl singing and trying to catch their eye. "If you're lonely, you can talk to me." He tried the last girl, but she shove him back and jogged off. He sighed and watched as the rest of the girls split.

"Big man, walking in the park." A voice came from behind him.

"Wigwam, frightened of the dark." Jiriaya turned and faced Naruto. "Some kind of solitude is measured out in you."

"You think you know me, but you haven't got a clue." Kyuubi-Naruto grinned with his fangs and vanished off.

Jiraiya sighed again and dropped to the floor.

***

"Hangin round, downtown by myself, when I had so much time, to sit and think about myself, then there she was." Kiba replied.

"I smell sex and candy." Lee said leaning back against the wall with Kiba.

"Whose that lounging in my chair?" Kiba shot up. Knowing it was just his dog, he still wandered off to get away from Lee.

Akamaru saw him heading over and began to howl. Kiba moved his finger to his mouth and sang, "Shh be quiet, you might piss someone off like me motherfucker, you've been at it for too long."

Akamaru immediately stopped and jumped up onto Kiba's shoulders as he walked past and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Don't it feel like somethings not right with this kiss tonight?" Kiba rubbed his head as Akamaru yelped in reply.

***

Lee gave up on trying to talk to people and headed over to Gai. He had a ukelale in his hands and was swaying back and forth in his seat. "Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back, Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest, And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some."

Lee opened his eyes wide. His sensei needed to learn?! He quickly sat down to listen more.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yoursWell open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and damn you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find love love love Listen to the music of the moment,maybe sing with meI like peaceful melodyit's your God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"

Lee swayed with the music and continued listening on.

***

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive." Ino sang outloud to herself as she watched Sasuke watch a group of guys. "Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right."

"There you go. You're always so right, Its all a big show, it's all about you, you think you know, what everyone needs, you always take time to criticize me, it seems like everyday, I make mistakes, I just can't get it right, it's like I'm the one you love to hate, but not today. So shutup shutup shutup dont wanna hear it." Shikamaru kicked her butt knocking her over.

She quickly got up and turned to face both Shikamaru and Chouji.

Chouji tapped Shikamaru's shoulder before he could continue. Ino almost looked helpless while Shikamaru glared.

Clearing his throat, Chouji opened his mouth and sang "I just ate a grape and I Jizzed in my pants."

***

"Throw on you're brake lights, we're in the city of wonder, Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under." Kankarou leaned against the wall next to Temari.

"Back off we'll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong, Headstrong we're headstrong." Temari sang and stood up straight with a confused look. Both Gaara and Kankoru stared at her, wondering why everyone was singing.

An old lady with a basket of flowers was walking by. "Somewhere, over the rainbow." Her voice faded off as she turned the corner.

Gaara tried his own speech. "What is love. Baby dont hurt me, no more."

Temari and Kanakaru's jaw dropped.

Gaara punched a wall next to him and sang, "You're wrong if I'm going to be just like you."


	3. Feel the love in the air

***** **

**Hinata jumped onto a rooftop and sat down on its edge, and looked around at the people as they wandered around singing. She smiled lightly as a couple in their balcony held hands and were singing to each other in a different language. Wondering where Naruto had run off to she began, "Where are you now, where did you go, what I feel now, you'll never know, where are you now, where did you go, I love you so, and I should never let you go." **

***** **

**Orochimaru settled down into a chair with his legs hanging over the arm rest and a snake slithering inbetween his fingers. He smiled wickedly, "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me sort of strange." His legs flew over to the ground and he leaned over. He had just been singing! Him, Orohimaru, was singing! **

**And... **

**He liked it! **

**"But you'll find that nowdays, I've mended my ways, repented seen the light and made a change." He sang as he turned back into his chair with the snake. He began to bellow out this time, using the caves and their echos, "And fortunately I know a little secret, it's a talent that I always have possesed." His tongue was now making it's ways in and out of his mouth and his was stretching out! "And here lately please don't laugh, I've used it on behalf, of the miserable, the lonely, and depresssed... Pathetic!" His head was halfway to the top of the cave when he stop and he was now singing fully with his soul. "Pour unfortunate souls, in pain, in..." **

**Orochi stopped as he felt himself being watched. With his mouth still in the middle of it's verse, he turned his head to the cave entrance, Kabuto had his glasses off in disbelief.**

**--- **

**Tobi walked behind Deidera in an awkward silence. He wondered what he could do, what to talk about... He had the answer! He walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder, "I know a girl who's tough but sweet." **

**"More like sour." Deidara replied. **

**"She's so fine she can't be beat." **

**"I'll fucking beat her." **

**"She's got everything that I desire." Tobi popped up on the other side of him. **

**"Yeah, well she's missing a few inches." Deidara pushed him off. **

**"Set the summer fun on fire!" Tobi skipped forward and pointed to the sun. **

**"I'll light her on fire." Deidara threw a twig at his head but missed. From around them and out of the woods came animals and sang in chorus with Tobi, **

**"I want candy!" **

**Deidara looked at them disgusted, "Ew." **

**"I want candy!" The chorused again, and fell back into their hideouts as he angrily glared at them. **

**"I didn't know you like taco." Deidara froze for a sec along with Tobi. Taco? Tobi shook his head and continued on. This time just a group of squirrels popped out, "I want candy," They sang then shuffled away. **

**"Are you sure it's not Randy?" Deidara pulled him to a stop and looked at him questioningly. **

**Tobi shook his head and then pulled away. "I want candy!" This time it was some birds that flew over. **

**"I'll kill that Bitch." Deidara murmered to himself. **

**"Go to see her when the sun goes down." Tobi tried waving the sun down, but to no avail. **

**"You always told me you were going to the bathroom!" Deidara yelled. And has he thought about it, Tobi had been staying "in the bathroom" for a bit too long nowdays. **

**"Ain't no finer girl in town." Tobi whistled. **

**"Cause she's a slut." Deidara rolled his eyes. **

**"You're my girl, what the doctor ordered." Tobi pulled out a bottle of pills and shook them around a bit before sticking them back in. **

**"I didn't know you could have a skank as a prescription." Deidara sang. **

**"So sweet she makes my mouth water!" **

**"Cause my cock was in your mouth last night!" Deidara was silenced by deer. **

**"I want candy!" They fell back into the woods. **

**"Yeah, candy penis!" Deidara tried to aim at them. Only to have fish pop out of the stream next to them. Tobi walking in the middle of them. **

**"You're gonna smell like fish!" Deidara's hand quickly made a little bird and he threw it into the water where it exploded killing the fish. **

**"I want Candy!" Bunnies jumped out at him screaming. He jumped back in huge surprise. **

**"Bitch, you're not Willy Wonka!" That got them both to stop again. Willy Wonka...who in sweet jutsu was that? **

**"I want candy." Deidara had more clays ready to throw at the animals, but this time Tobi sang it alone, and ended with a sigh. He had them eaten back up and put it back in his pockets. **

**"She's just a loose..." Deidara never finished. **

**"Hey!" Tobi said. **

**"What?" **

**"Hey!" The squirrels joined. **

**"What?!" **

**"Hey!" The birds joined. **

**"Why do you keep saying hey?" **

**"Hey!" The deer entered from the sidelines. **

**"Stop it." Deidara warned. **

**"Hey!" Fish were now flapping along the banks trying to be apart of the animal parade. Even the dead fish. Deidara sped up his walk a bit disguted at the sight. **

**"What is this hey?" He tried to ask Tobi. **

**"Hey!" Now the bunnies were hopping right behind them. **

**"Stop it." He now had his hands in his pockets and his hands were chewing like crazy. **

**"Hey!" **

**"I will kill you. Shut up!" **

**"Hey!" Tobi spun around. "Candy on the beach there's nothing better!" **

**"Oh gag me with a spoon." Deidara muttered. **

**"But I like Candy when it's wrapped in a sweater." Tobi winked with his one eye. **

**"Well isn't that kinky." He replied sarcastically. **

**"Someday soon, I'll make you mine." Tobi brushed his hand around Deidara's shoulders as he danced around him. **

**"You're a cockeye, I don't want you." Deidara shoved him away. **

**"Then I'll have candy all the time." Tobi danced back into the stream. **

**"You'll have to smell a fish all the time." Deidara tried throwing a rock, but missed again. **

**"I want candy!" Birds flew right by him. **

**"It's not even Halloween." Deidara said, not understanding what this Halloween was, but Tobi **

**didn't listen. **

**"I want candy!" Squirrels jumped up on him and all around. **

**"She's not even a real girl." He tried swatting them away only to get his ear nipped at. **

**"I want candy." Deer began to run past him, some knocked him over and stomped on him. **

**"Great. Let's go to Wal-Mart and get some." Deidara said getting up with his hands in his pockets. Now wasn't the time to sit and worry about these new sceaming words coming out of his mouth. **

**"I want candy!" Some fish made it up the bank and were flopping around at his feet. Some had the help of birds flying them around. **

**"Oh, God, we get the point!" He yelled at Tobi, the only response was a slap in the face from a flying fish. He threw a minature clay bird at it and it stuck onto the bird, which blew up in mid-air along with the fish. He kicked most of the fish away from his feet, and stepped forward, then realized he was surrounded by animals, with Tobi standing inbetween them. **

**"Candy in the morning time." They sang. Taking a step forward. **

**"Ew." **

**"Candy in the hot sunshine." Another step. **

**"Ew." Deidara looked around him. All the animals...were so serious... **

**"Candy, baby, can't you see." Step. They were closing in. **

**"No." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and put them together. **

**"All I want is your, candy!" **

**"Gross!" Deidara pulled another disgusted face. **

**"Candy in the morning time." **

**"Ew." **

**"Candy in the hot sunshine." **

**"Ew." **

**"Candy, baby can't you see?" They were a foot away now. **

**"No." **

**"All I want is your, candy!" Everything screamed in his face. Deidara raised his hand and almost opened it, before all the animals began dancing away with Tobi in the lead. He took a deep breath as it hit him on what he had just about done. This one wouldn't be allowed to chew up. **

**He'd hold it until absolutely necessary. **

**He began to follow them, and as he caught up with Tobi, they yelled, "Hey!" **

**"Oh not again." Deidara moaned. **

**"Hey!" **

**"Shut up!" **

**"Hey! All I want is your candy! Hey!" **

**"Shut up!" **

**"Hey!" **

**"I will kill you." **

**"Hey!" **

**"I will kill you with my clay!" **

**"All I want is your candy!" Deidara raised his hand again with the bird, the clock was ticking, just one more hey, and he would end it. **

**Itachi came up from behind them. "Hey."**


	4. singing in thestreets?

Sasuke an through the town looking up and down alleys in search of Kakashi and or Sakura. He paused a moment hearing someone singing something. "I'm gonna getcha when I gotcha in sight. I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night." He realized it was him and clamped his hands over his mouth angrily and began running again. He had to find them quick.

He stopped at another corner trying to decide which way to go when he saw Kakashi. He ran up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. "I'll tell you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." Kakashi raised his eyebrow(s) in a bit of a shocked looked. Sasuke shook his head sitting down, that wasn't what he had meant he opened his mouth to try and explain again, "Said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone, But before I walk out there's something that I need you to know." Kakashi's eyebrows remained high. Sasuke tried hard to form some form of words to explain his discovery. He reached for a piece of paper and pen, but by the time the two touched, he'd forgotten what it was he wanted to say. He set the pen down with a troubled face then turned to Kakashi. "Open your eyes, take a look at me, get the picture fixed, in your memory."

Kakashi just stared at him blankely not knowing what to think.  
"I'm driven by the rhythm, Like the beat of a heart," Sasuke stood up on a chair, putting his one foot up and his hand went to his heart and made a beating motion. "And I wont stop until I start,To stand out..." He tipped over onto the floor then quickly stood up. Kakashi had dropped his book by now. "To stand out."  
Sasuke went up to a girl who was sitting in the shop alone at her own table and he pulled her chin up so she was looking at him with her deep red blush. "Some people settle for the typical thing, Living all their lives waiting into waste." He walked away from her and she just stared down in disblief, and he had already moved onto another table and was pointing at people, "It aint a question of "if", Just a matter of time," He jumped on the counter in front of a bunch of people. "Before I move to the front of the line," he jumped off again missing a knife thrown by the owner.  
"Once youre watching every move that I make, You gotta believe that I got what it takes," Sasuke got right up in front of Kakashi's face. "To stand out, Above the crowd, Even if I gotta shout out loud," He screamed up at the ceiling then got right back face to face as a group of ninjas grabbed his arms and began to pull him out. `Til mine is the only face you'll see." They threw him out and the last thing anyone heard from him was, "Gonna stand out!"

Sakura stalked home grumbling to herself. Her and Ino had just about started the long waited fight, but a store owner broke them up and sent them home, or at least told them to go there, and sent them off in different directions. She kicked a can, just as a cat ran behind her screaching and she heard someone holding a long note, then it ended as the sound of crashing trash cans took over. She looked down the alley way and saw Sasuke running towards her singing, "If I could make you stop and take a look at me Instead if just," He rapped, then sang,"walkin' by." Rapped, "Theres nothin that I wouldnt do, If it was gettin you to notice," sang, "I'm alive." He got up into her face for about a second then pulled back and began walking around her rapping again, "All I need if half a chance, A second thought, A second glance to prove, I got whatever it takes," he stopped at her face grinning quite big and said, "Its a piece of cake."

He then turned from her and began prancing off again and continued singing. "To stand out, above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud."

Sakura was stunned, then began turning bright red. "So close, yet so far, Its tearing me apart." She quietly sang to herself as she slowly began walking away.

---

Neji wandered the streets, watching as people sang their hearts out to each other and the world. Before he could even shake his head at them, a girl was thrown through a glass window at him, knocking him over. It was Tenten, and she was surprisingly pretty hurt. He looked up and saw a group of guys congragulating another man by patting him on the shoulder. He looked at Tenten and said, "Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand." He slightly shook his head, "Still I'll never understand why you hang around." He helped her sit up against a wall. And looked at her then back to the men. "I see whats' goin' down."

He started walking over to the broken window, but Tenten held him back shaking her head. He moved back to her and kneeled down next to her. "Cover up with makeup in the mirror," he said lightly brushing her bruised face with his hand. "Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone then he swears he loves you." He put her hands down and began walking over to the building again.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?" Neji said to the man. Everyone froze looking at him. "Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" He pointed to her and the man stepped out from the crowd. "Well I'll tell you my friend, one days this worlds going to end." Neji stepped close up to him. "As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

The guy threw a punch and knocked Neji across the room into a wall. Neji just stood up and glared. "A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence." Veins began slightly showing as he continued. "If you wade around forever, you will surely drown." A dark smile appeared. "I see what's going down."

The man looked at him a bit confused and opened his mouth to argue, but Neji beat him too it. "I see the way you go and say you're right again. Say you're right again, heed my lecture." The veins began disappearing. And a smile was growing.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" Neji began walking over to him singing, and the man raised his hands ready to fight. "Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end." Neji slammed his chakra palm into the guys gut, slamming him across the room and over some tables, and then onto the floor. Neji walked over to him. "As your lies crumble down a new life she has found."

Tenten stood in the doorway watching and holding herself up with the door-frame.

Neji put his foot on the guys head and pressed down. "Face down in the dirt, she said..."

Tenten brushed someone away, "this doesn't hurt..."

"She said..."

"I've finally had enough." Tenten pushed off from the door-frame and began to stumble over to them. Neji turned and watched her.

"Face down in the dirt, she said..." Neji glared down as the guy tried to get up, and grinded his head down a bit more.

"This doesn't hurt..." She shoved a couple more people away from her.

"She said..." Neji almost whispered as Tenten grabbed ahold of him.

"I've finally had enough." She pulled on him slightly and he stepped off the man, and caught Tenten as she collapsed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I had sworn I had uploaded this chapter, but turns out I hadn't, so here it is, Enjoy! And I'll update ASAP!!! And I've noticed that I'm writing the chapters a bit smaller and smaller each time, so I will try and work on that.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino sat down with a thump, her face scrunched up in irritation. Chouji just looked at her for a moment, with a bit of curiousity before reaching into a bag and pulling out a lollipop. She looked at it, then him, then back to the candy. Snatching it from his hand, she ripped off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth with a bit of a pout.

"Sucking to hard on you're lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down." Chouji sang quietly.  
Ino stopped sucking, and gave him a curious glance with an eyebrow raised.

"Sucking to hard on you're lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down." Chouji looked at her singing a bit louder.

"Say love, say loved. Oh love's gonna get you down. Say love, Say love, oh loves gonna get you down."  
Ino stood up, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, her eyes are wide. She begins to turn and walk away when Chouji sings again. "I went walkin' with my mama one day, when she warned me what people say, 'live your life until love is found, cause loves gonna get you down." Chouji stuck his own candy in his mouth and stared down at the ground.

Ino turned and power walked away. That definitely wasn't the Chouji she knew. She took the sucker out of her mouth with one last lick, then threw it in the nearest trash can and continued her fast walk back home.

Kyuubi jumped around the town, listening to everybody's songs. "Now this, is the life." He said to himself. In a way, the city was in chaos. But a sort of...musical chaos. "Too bad you're not here to see it Naruto. You might actually enjoy it." He laughed and continued jumping around.

---------

Kiba sat on one a wall that was covered in graffiti, with his dog. He watched as Shikamaru strolled up and sat down beside him. Shikamaru was the first to start. "Kids with guns."  
Kiba repeated, "Kids with guns."

"Takin over." Shika said with a sigh.

"But it won't be long."

"They're mesmerized..." Shika gave him a bit of a bored glance.

"Skeletons." Kiba filled in.

"Kids with guns." Shika said rubbing the back of his neck. "Kids with guns."

"Easy does it, easy does it, they got someting to say no to." Kiba said to both Shikamaru and Akumaru, who was about to chase a cat.

"And they're turning us into monsters," Shika mumbled at first, and got louder. "Turning us into fire, Turning us into monsters." He patted the dog then jumped off the wall and sauntered off. Kiba watched him with his eyebrows raised and slightly shook his head and turned to lay down.

"I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known." Itachi's charred body was slumped against the side of a tree as Kisame walked up to him. Something had come and hit them both, but what had it been? Whatever it was it had changed Itachi and something was tingling inside of him.

"I took my time, I hurried up, The choice was mine, I didn't think enough." Itachi moved down and held is head in his hands, with his shoulders slightly slumped. "I'm too depressed, to go on..." Kisame got irritated and hit him upside the head knocking him away from the tree. "You'll be sorry when I'm gone." Itachi sat up, swaying a bit, still holding his head.

"Do me a favour," Kisame headed over to Itachi...and found himself singing. "Feed your empty head," He grabbed itachi's head and turned it up so they were looking at each other. "You drive me close to the edge. Everything you say, you say to annoy me," Kisame smacked him. "Watching every move I make whenever I'm around, Everything you do, you do it to destroy me," He screamed and threw Itachi to the ground again. Anger was building up inside of him. Waiting for the darkest hour to put me down..." He began to walk away, wishing he had not said what he had, but...something...something inside of him had pushed it out. Out into the open.

Itachi opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, "I hate how much I love you, boy, I can't stand how much I need you..." He clamped his hand over his mouth, and looked up at Kisame with a worried yet frightened look.

Kisame turned toward him and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He slowly walked toward Itachi with his hand stretched out. Itachi was giving him somewhat of a pleading look as his own hand went down from his mouth. Kisame was now inches from Itachi's face with his hand. Itachi was going a bright red as he noticed how serious the look in Kisame's eyes was. Kisame got his own face about an inch from Itachi's face tiliting his head a bit. His hand came up.

And slapped Itachi across the face.

"Oh you're so naive yet so, such an ugly thing, someone so beautiful..." Kisame shook his head and started walking away. Itachi practically jumped up and almost began to run after him, but quickly stopped realizing it would do no good.

Gai had left Lee at the edge of the village, when he had been called to a meeting with the rest of the group leaders in the Hokage tower.

Lee walked into the gates, and watched the chaotic city. But the only thing was...it was changing. It all looked so normal, and that's how things were supposed to be. Singing, dancing... Most of it was happy, and made people feel better.

Lee smacked himself. "No, he thought that's not..." A girl bumped into. She was crying quiet heavily but when she looked up at Lee, her tears almost immediately ceased, and she gave a small grin, and practically ran away.

Lee was confused for a moment before a thought hit him. "She wants me." His smile grew and a song took over him.

"She wants to touch me, Woah, She wants to love me, Woah, She'll never leave me, Woah, woah, oh, oh," Lee sang happily dancing in the streets. People were looking at him oddly, but he didn't care. At least not before he was thrown against a wall and pinned. It was Sakura and she was looking at him angrily.

"Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho." She said angrily while searching his eyes.

"Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me." Lee sang to her wide-eyed in shock from her outburst.  
She gave him somewhat of a glare, before her face began to soften. And she released him. Lee took advantage of this and quickly grabbed her chin, and kissed her.

**Got a request for a song or even a couple before they're all filled in? Hurry and send me a message about it. It's not too late yet!**


	6. special episode

Old Akatsuki was hopping around the sand village like a big playground When suddenly naruto burst from the shade and hit Akatsuki with a sexy grenade Akatsuki got pissed and began to attack,  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Gai.  
who proceeded to open up a can of Gai Fu When Tsunade came out of the blue.

And she started beating up Gai And they both got flattened by the narutomobile Then before it could make it back to the naru-cave Hokage popped out of his grave and took an AK47 out from under his hat and blew naruto away with a rat-a-tat-tat but then he ran out of bullets and he ran away Because Sakura came to save the day.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Akatsuki took a bite out of Sakura Like Akamaru took a bit out of crime And then Gai came back covered in a tiretrack But then Lee jumped out and landed on his back Naruto was injured, and trying to get steady When third hokage came back with a machete But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Kakashi took him out with his whip.

The he saw Akatsuki sneaking up from behind and he reached for his chakra which he just couldn't find,  
cause naruto stole it and he shot and he missed And Lee deflected it with his fist.  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault While Third hokage tried to pole vault Onto sakura, but they collided in the air and they both got hit by a hinata stare, oooh.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Ladies sang out in immaculate chorus down from the heavens descended jiraiya Who delivereda book which could cause erection Into the crotch of Kakashi Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Naruto changed back into Kyuubi But Jiraya saw through his clever disguise and he crushed Naruto's head inbetween his thighs.

Then Ito and chouji, Kiba's akamaru and kiba himself, Shikamaru, Sai, Danzo, Zabuza, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi, Konohamaru, Sasuke, and all the hokages, ten-ten, Temari, Neji, Orochimaru,Sasori, Kabuto,  
And they kicked Jiraya in his writer's ass It was the bloodies battle the world ever saw With civilians looking on total awe.

The battle raged on for a century Many lives were claimed, but eventually The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Gaara in a bloodstained sweater

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... Of Ultimate Destiny 


	7. short and lame :P

Hinata wandered around the street. There was no Naruto as far as the eye could see. But she wasn't going to give up hope. She'd come this far so surely he'd be around here some where. After all these years of crushing she knew what she'd say when she found him.

"Hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts."

Kakashi came up behind her. "There they are a-standin' in a row. Big ones."

"Small ones."

"Some as big as yer 'ead!"

"Give 'em a twist." Kakashi motioned with his hands.

"A flick o' the wrist." Hinata did back.

"That's what the showman said." Kakashi jumped away from her.

"Hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' cocounuts." Hinata turned and headed into a ramen restraurant.

---

Sakura pulled back from Lee in shock. Before she could respond, Lee started singing.

"Mm, you touch my tra-la-la." He paused moving his hips a bit. "Mm, my ding-ding dong." His eyes fluttered in ecstasy as he thought about her.

Sakura's fist came and connected right underneath his chin throwing him a good thirty feet back!

-------------------------------

A/N: Ok, yeah i know this chapter sucks a** but that's cause I've run out of songs!!! Hows that possible you ask, I have lame taste in music, and can only think of so much! So please request music, and or couples!!!!!!!!!! I know where I want to go with this story, just kind of got to fill it in!!! And the next few chapters are going to go a bit disney on all of ya so be a bit warned :) Oh, and the chapt. will be a lot longer :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Kabuto's alarm went off. He rolled over and hit the alarm with a fist. "Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy." He rolled out of bed and reached over to his nightstand. "Grab my glasses," He slipped them on, "I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city." He smiled to himself, then headed towards the bathroom. Slipping on some clothing he started again, "Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack." He took a swish of a cup that was left from last night. "Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back."

He grabbed his vest and swung it over his shoulders. His body was practically skipping and dancing out the door and into the streets. "I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes." He sang skipping around Sakura with his arm wrapping around her, pulling her into the dance. "Trying on our clothes, clothes" He brushed his hands into some clothes that were hanging out in the street. "Boys blowing up our phones, phones" He pointed to a phone that was in Ino's hand, and it blew up in her face. Sakura laughed at Ino until they found themselves dancing right next to each other.

"Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs." They danced around the corner twirling and skipping pulling more people into a dance routine. Kabuto turned toward them. "Pulling up to the parties, Trying to get a little bit tipsy." He made a grin to them, and with a couple of hand signs, he disappeared.

He landed right in front of Itachi and continued his song. "Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up." He started jumping around Itachi who stared at him with annoyance. "Tonight Imma fight…" Itachi threw a bunch of hands signs together and sent Kabuto flying back against the wall. When he opened his mouth Itachi started on the hand signals again, and sent a flame towards him.

"'Till we see the sunlight." Kabuto smiled and glanced down at a watch that was on his wrist. "Tick tock on the clock. But the party don't stop, no." He disappeared once again.

Jiraya bursted into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was the first to speak. "Wha- wha- what did she say, mm whatcha say," She stood up slowly. "Mmmm that you only meant well?" She pounded her fist on the desk. "Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is…"

Jiraia interrupted her, "I was so wrong for so long, only tryin' to please myself. Girl, I was caught up in her lust, When I don't really want no one else," He made his way up to Tsunade and started raising his hand up to the side of her face.

She slapped it away and he put both of his hands on the desk and continued. "So, no I know I should of treated you better, But me and you were meant to last forever." Tsunada shoved him forcefully back, come fast over the desk, and pushing him out the door and locking it behind him.

"So let me in give me another chance," Jiraiya started singing from the other side. "To really be your man, cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out. I just didn't' know what to do. But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you. So tell me girl…" Tsunade cut him off.

"Mmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well." Tsunade turned and rested her forehead against the door. "Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say, that it's all for the best, of course it is." She tried to blink away a tear, but failed. "Mmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say." Tears were really pouring out now making it hard of her to speak. "Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"

"How, could I live with myself, Knowing that I let our love go," Jiraiya put both of his hands right above his head on the door, resting his forhead at about the same place Tsunade had hers. "And ooh, when I do with one chance, I just gotta let you know, I know what I did wasn't clever, but me and you we're meant to be together." He paused letting her think about it. "So let me in give me another chance, to really be your man, cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out. I just didn't know what to do." He reached for the door handle trying to open it, but Tsunade kept her hand tight around it. "But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you, so tell me girl…"

Tsunade hit the door hard getting him to stop. "Mmm whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well. Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say, that it's all for the best, of course it is. Mmm whatcha say, mmm that you only mean well? Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say." Her hand was slipping on the doorknob and it slowly opened up with Jiraiya trying to slip through. "Wha- wha- wha- wha- did she say?" Tsunade finished and started backing up from the door.

"Girl, tell me whatcha said." Jiraiya was close to her know, cornering her against the desk. " I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheatin'. Tell me, tell me whatcha said, I really need you in my life, cause things ain't right, girl." His hands came up to the side of her face wiping off the fallen tears and his singing got a bit quieter. "Tell me, tell me whatcha said, I don't' want you to leave me, though you caught me cheatin'. Tell me, tell me whatcha said I really need you in my life cause things ain't right." Jiraiya pulled her in for a deep kiss.


	9. ADOPTION

So this story is now up for adoption. And i will only give it to a loving and caring home.

Must be able to:

be creative be funny good grammar must be able to type update fairly often probably once a month?  
and...  
i think thats it...  
i don't know though...

about this story:  
If you haven't read it, why do you want to adopt it?  
SO GO READ IT -insert grrr face- 


End file.
